grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinyoshi
Appearance Kinyoshi is a massive Great Shark Fishman with white front skin, and dark blue on the back. He has gargantuan muscles on his chest and arms, as well as broad shoulders. He generally leaves his torso exposed but wears a gold chain, as well as an open blue jacket with golden shoulder ornaments. He wields an anchor and contrary to the picture possesses both hands and legs. Personality Kinyoshi grew up with what he considered weakness, and believes that the only way of life is violence ; to be stronger than the person before him is of utmost importance. He only respects those whom treasure strength in this same way. On the scales of moral values, Kinyoshi's weights would be placed on the darker side. Although he is in great shape, and quite young, he often complains about aging. Suffers from a great temptation to eat humans. Kinyoshi claims humans have quite a bland taste but some are extraordinarily tender and can taste good with the right seasoning. Is usually serious and composed out of combat, and can be quite analytic. In battle however he becomes quickly enraged, and his animalistic side is in full force. Biography Kinyoshi originates from the East Blue, where he was found by human parents swimming as a little shark baby. Although they tried to raise him as their own child, Kinyoshi was too violent for his own good. Ostracized, and humiliated by human children, he would often try and eat them when they disrespected him for his appearance, and soon it became apparent he could not be contained. As vengeance for Kinyoshi's wrath, his parents were killed by the rest of the village in an attempt to drive the shark fishman out. However, it backfired. He set fire to the entire village and lay waste to it, ravaging all he came across and eating any human dumb enough to defy him. He has since joined a Pirate crew, the Horned Pirates, with Captain Baltr Hamrammr. Professions Martial Artist: ☀A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Fishman Karate and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Weapon Specialist: ☀A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Anchor and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Hardened Body (1 Point ): '☀ Rigorous training through durability building exercises has increased the durability of select parts of this character’s body. From their elbows to their fingertips and from their knees to their toes, these characters have gained flesh that has become tough like iron, making them much more resistant to blunt damage. 'General Traits As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Fishman (2 Points): ☀This trait means that the character is born not as a human, but a fishman. Fishman are not mermaids, but are more like fish with humanoid limbs. Fishmen are considered stronger than humans and gain free access to the Giant Strength Trait. In addition, fishmen can breath underwater and their movements underwater are not hampered like other races, most of which move at 50% natural agility when submerged. Lastly, they gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. Giant Strength ( Free ): ☀This character's strength is boosted by 10%. Bear Stamina (1 Slot ): This character's stamina is boosted by 10%. Combat Style Despite his appearance, Kinyoshi isn't a mindless fighter. He often practices fishman karate, which he learned from the only fishman crew he encountered in the East Blue. Fishman karate is an extremely offensive art, taking the basics of karate where one uses various striking moves, such as punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open-hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes and making use of them both on land and underwater. As a practitioner, Kinyoshi is a calm and collected fighter making slow yet strong textbook movements that adhere to the basics of Karate. He keeps a level head and always tries to look for an opening before making his move, making sure to try and never act overly offensive, but usually maintaining a strong defense. However, contrary to his attitude outside of combat, there are times when Kinyoshi becomes blindly enraged. When this happens, his attitude completely changes, and the more complicated and longer range moves become unavailable. Against his will, Kinyoshi opts for the more violent, shorter range moves. As he grows proficient in the style, he'll eventually be able to utilize the special ability of manipulating water to the fishman's advantage. The most skilled fishmen do not rely on having bodies of water next to them to fight well. Statistics Items Kinyoshi received 2,510 beli in his start roll. Combat Anchor (7800 ß): ☀An iron anchor the size of a large pickaxe. It has a spike in the middle jutting out from the curved part of the anchor where a spearhead would be, ~10cm, and a thick, cylindral handle, also made of iron. The handle is roughly 50 centimeters long, and the curved blade, complete with spikes on each end, are one meter from end to end. The curved parts of the anchor on each end finish in a sharp point. Flintlock Pistol (3000 ß): A regular flintlock pistol. Techniques Feats N/A Category:Approved